Customary
by Olive Tree Hugger
Summary: Katara has trouble preparing for the throne. The Fire Nation throne, that is. /Zutara/
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is going to be a series of oneshots. Based on Katara learning how to be Fire Lady for Zuko. Aw, Zutara. Such a sexy pairing. Anyways, here's the prologue thingy. You're welcome.**

* * *

"_If it's not real, and you can't hold it in your hand,_

_Can't feel it with your heart, then I won't believe it._

_But if it's true, you can see it with your eyes, _

_Or even in the dark,_

_Then that's where I want to be."_

_-Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore_

Katara had never seen the inside of the Fire Lord's palace before. Nevertheless, she always figured there would be a lot of flames-_**Fire**_ Nation, duh-and a lot of red. She reckoned that there would be multiple sages and servants bustling about, carrying out orders the Fire Lord gave them. She'd also suspected that there might be concubines, too. She didn't know much about Fire Lords Ozai, Azulon, and Sozin, but all three of them had ruled without their wives beside them. Surely, even the cruelest of rulers needed company?

The thought of old, wrinkly Fire Lords getting it on with young submissive women sent a shiver up Katara's spine. Thankfully, she didn't have to worry about concubines getting in between her and the _new_ Fire Lord.

Katara indeed witnessed the flame-shaped insignia of the Fire Nation everywhere in the royal palace. Indeed, there were red carpets, drapes and floor tiles in just about every room. Lady Li and Lady Lo, her new ladies-in-waiting, had given her a tour of the building, as she would one day rule as the Fire Lady, queen of the Fire Nation.

She remembered being taken to the portrait hall, where paintings of past rulers were hung up on the red walls. Lady Li was giving an awfully boring speech about Fire Nation history when Katara passed by the painting of Fire Lord Ozai.

He looked nightmarish, to say the least. His black hair was strewn out in different directions, his hands were holding orbs of fire, he was giving a piercing stare; overall, he looked nasty. Katara fought the urge to spit in the portrait's direction. His immortalization fit his personality; evil, frightening and nasty. The past Fire Lord had been the source of her own people's discomfort and sorrow for many years.

Ozai led a siege on countless villages scattered across the world, and even took down the grand city of Ba Sing Se. He slaughtered hundreds of thousands of people, and he wasn't exactly a great father, either.

Fire Lord Ozai favored his daughter Azula over his first-born, Zuko. Zuko vied for his father's love his entire life; Ozai barely cared for his existence. In his cruelty, he burned his son's face and banished him without honor. It was only three years later when Katara's best friend, Avatar Aang, was able to confront the Fire Lord and defeat him. Zuko restored his own honor, saving the world alongside the Avatar and his group of vigilantes. Soon after, Ozai's son took the throne as the new Fire Lord.

Katara remembered watching him receive the crown with pride. Her heart threatened to burst with joy at the sight of his standing tall, waving to his countrymen and promising to help unify the four nations. She and Zuko had grown quite close, and very soon, Zuko made her a betrothal necklace; as Northern Water Tribe tradition required.

Then, slowly, things began to change. Katara was not just a Water Tribe member, not just the Chief's daughter, not only a water bending and healing master; she was Fire Lord Zuko's wife to be. As such, she was assigned Lady Li and Lady Lo as her maids; they followed her everywhere and gave her instructions on how to act like a proper Fire Lady.

She didn't want to tell Zuko how much she lamented being trained in the traditional ways of the Fire Nation. Of course, she wanted to be his Fire Lady, just not the Fire Nation's archetype of their new queen.

She had new ideas. She wanted to integrate untold history into the school systems, she wanted to hold ceremonies for the people of other nations, and she wanted to add new color in the palace. She thought that red-on maroon-on black looked boring. Where was the blue, the white, the green and orange?

Apparently, it was not the Fire Lady's place to say such things. Katara sighed with disdain after realizing that she was going to be one of those "seen and not heard" queens.

But Zuko must have sensed this because one day he snuck up behind her and kissed her ear, whispering, "You're going to be the greatest, Katara. I'm confident in that."

After that, Katara didn't quite complain as much. After all, she was going to marry Zuko, and take her rightful place beside him, as the new Fire Lady.

* * *

**Aw x3, can we just all group "AWWW" for Zuko, cause he's so sweet?**


	2. Chapter 2

A lace napkin was patted across Katara's lips. She set it down before standing, bowing and uttering softly,

"Thank you for the delicious meal. Fire Lord Zuko sends his regards."

Ladies Li and Lo exchanged meaningful glances before Lo turned to the queen-to be and croaked,

"Well done, Lady Katara. The Fire Nation politicians will think you have the graces of a house trained platypus-bear."

Katara groaned and plopped down onto her cushion. She whined,

"What did I do wrong this time?! I ate with the right utensils, I kept my napkin in my lap, I didn't speak unless spoken to and I thanked you for the food. What did I do? Did I _chew_ wrong?" She asked, purposely lacing her words with sarcasm.

Li shook her ancient head, her jowls wobbling. Lo sighed in shame. The elders barked in unison,

_"You ate the ginger root before the komodo-chicken!" _

Katara slammed her fists against the table. "What does it matter?!" She almost shouted.

A sudden voice sounded, "What doesn't matter?" It asked.

The three women gasped as the young Fire Lord entered the room. Lady Li and Lady Lo quickly stood and bowed to him, pressing one fist's knuckles against the open palm of the other hand.

Katara stood as well, but did not bow. She smiled at her fiancé. He was handsome, even with the scar his father cursed him with. His ink black hair was tied up in ponytail fashion, as is traditional among Fire Lords. His flame-shaped crown shined and gleamed when the lamps' light hit it.

After Zuko turned the two elders away, he turned his attention to the master water bender.

"Good afternoon, Fire Lord." Katara sweetly nudged.

Zuko crossed the floor quickly and took her tanned hands in his pale fingers. He answered, "To you as well_, Fire Lady." _

She blushed ever so slightly and teased, "I'm not the Fire Lady,_ yet_, you know." Zuko grinned, a sight that Katara didn't always get to admire, due to Zuko's serious disposition.

He lifted one of her hands up to his lips and pecked it with a kiss. He murmured into her brown skin, "You will be soon. And then everyone will see how great of a woman you are."

Katara's blush deepened and in turn, she kissed his scarred cheek. She was the only person to ever touch his scar, to ever kiss it, to ever _love_ it.

Zuko squeezed her hand and turned his head to the elderly twins. "How is my fiancée holding up in lessons?"

The two women didn't want to disrespect the Fire Lord, so they sugar coated it as much as they could.

Lady Li began, "Fire Lord Zuko, Lady Katara has-"

"Many talents, and is very strong-willed." Lady Lo continued.

"However," Li picked up, "She has yet to master proper eating etiquette."

Lo finished, "She does not yet realize the values of Fire Nation traditions, but she will."

Katara sneered at the two hags. What did they know about etiquette? Just because she grew up in an igloo-

Zuko raised his eyebrow at the ladies and spoke very seriously, "Katara is the only water bender in the Southern Water tribe, and an expert as such. She spent her years fighting alongside the Avatar and myself. Do you expect her to even care how to pick up a napkin?"

Katara was encouraged by her fiancé's vindications. She crossed her robed arms over her chest and nagged,

"Yeah! Why would anyone even care if I eat the ginger root before the komodo-chicken?"

Zuko tensed and cleared his throat. He gave Katara a very grave stare. Lady Li and Lady Lo glowered in pride and victory. _"So there."_ Their eyes seemed to say.

The Fire Lord shooed the old ladies out of the dining hall before gesturing for Katara to sit. Katara slowly lowered herself onto the cushion. She was sure Zuko was just trying to get them for some privacy. She hoped he wouldn't yell at her. He did that sometimes when he didn't get a night's rest.

"Zuko, I-" She started to sputter.

The Fire Lord calmly lifted a hand up, signifying that he wished for silence.

Katara obediently quieted. There was a long, awkward silence between the couple. The water bender stared at her hands, at the floor, at the insignia on the side of her plate. _Sheesh, these things are everywhere, _she thought.

Finally, Zuko cleared his throat and let his golden irises fall onto Katara's blue ones. He spoke like he would to a general, or a councilman; he spoke impassively.

"Katara, komodo-chicken is very spicy." He said.

"Most foods in the Fire Nation are." Katara agreed.

Zuko sighed, "That isn't what I meant. This particular dish was made to precede ginger roots. We have an ancient folklore in the Fire Nation. Agni was produced from dragons, the first fire benders. Komodo-chicken, the dragon bird, tried to create fire. It was disastrous. It destroyed cities, and killed off thousands of people. The spirit of the Earth gave the komodo-chicken ginger roots in order to tame its fire abilities."

Katara listened with full intent. She glimpsed at the plate where the ginger root had been. Where'd that go?

He continued, "It's tradition to eat a ginger root after komodo-chicken for fire benders and non-benders alike. It's said to create a sense of equilibrium in the stomach, the source of fire. It keeps our bodies in balance and also keeps the spicy aftertaste from burning as much."

Katara's hand flew up to her mouth. "My mouth was unbelievably hot right after wards. It took four cups of tea to quell it." She confessed.

Zuko nodded, explaining, "Exactly. The root would've helped immediately."

She knew she'd embarrassed herself in front of Zuko. She sighed, "I'm sorry for the defiance."

Her Fire Lord smirked suddenly. "You sound like you've just committed a crime, Katara."

The water bender raised her eyebrows at him. She replied,

"Well, isn't it customary to do this sort of thing? If I don't follow tradition in the Fire Nation, Lady Li said I would shame you."

Zuko's face went serious again and he glanced at the closed door, responding,

"I'll have a talk with Lady Li later. And I hope you know," he lifted a hand to her face and cupped her chin, "You could never shame me. Katara, you make me proud. I love you."

She felt her face heat up and her heart rate quicken at the sound of his confession. She closed her eyes and willingly took his lips upon her own. After a few moments of tongue-touching bliss, Zuko pulled away and grinned at her. Katara beamed back and replied,

"I love you, too."

The Fire Lord arose from his seat and told his fiancée to keep at her lessons. Katara bowed dramatically and breathed heavily, "_Yes_, almighty Fire Lord!"

Zuko smirked at her silliness. As he opened the door to leave, he spun back around and said pointedly,

"Don't make me come over there and pin you down."

Katara only responded with a blush and a giggle. After he left, she sighed and sat back down at the table. Thinking of the deliciously hot prospect of Zuko having his way with her, she absentmindedly popped a piece of komodo-chicken into her mouth.

Immediately, her eyes welled and her mouth seethed.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" She blubbered, fanning her tongue with her hand.

She fruitlessly searched for some ginger root to subdue the blazing pain.

* * *

Unknown to Katara, outside the iron door, were Lady Li and Lady Lo; they were cackling. In Lady Li's liver-spotted hand, was the last piece of ginger root.

* * *

**I made up that Komodo-chicken story (duh). So...that was the first attempt. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Wow, I'm so thrilled to see people reading my fics and actually enjoying them. Thank you for the support and reviews, keep them coming! Love ya'll, my little Avatar cronies**

* * *

_"Well, some may say I need to be afraid of losing everything,_

_Because of where I have my stardom, where I made my name,_

_Well everything's the same, in the 'la la land' machine._

_Tell me, do you feel the way I feel? Because nothing else is real,_

_In the la la land appeal."_

_-La La Land by Demi Lovato_

A small bead of blood formed on Katara's finger and started to slip down her skin before it was quickly healed with a few drops of water.

Katara quickly healed the needle prick from her hand and quietly went back to her sewing. Things were peacefully silent when she suddenly picked up the sound of footsteps. She gasped when she heard someone walk by. Their footsteps echoed in the foyer. She crouched behind a low-set tea table and remained immobile until she was sure they were gone.

She slowly arose and sighed in relief, before returning to her task. She hummed a Water Tribe lullaby to herself as she stitched a pair of Zuko's best trousers. Her fiancée had cleaved them at the leg while practicing his bending. He'd tossed them in the garbage pile, claiming that he could just buy a new pair.

Katara secretively snatched them away, believing that her future husband had grown so used to being a royal so that he forgot that things can be repaired instead of replaced.

She focused on stitching the small tear. "Down…and in…up and through the rabberoo snare" she muttered the mantra to herself.

She became so entranced with her task that she didn't hear the pair of old bats sneaking up on her.

"Lady Katara!" The two elderly women shrieked.

The young water bender dropped the needle and trousers with a scream. She spun around, coming eye to eye with Lady Li.

She chastised, "Lady Katara, a Fire Lady does not take part in servants' work."

Lady Lo piped in, "A proper Fire Lady paints, reads books, throws tea parties, and feeds turtle ducks." The water bender chanted the words with her; she'd heard the same lecture many times before.

The elder growled at her. Lady Li spoke, her words laced with venom, "If you can remember all that, why can't you remember to stay away from such repulsive chores?"

Katara rolled her eyes, speaking in a mordant tone, "Because I want to. If I have tools that I can effectively utilize, then surely I can! You know, I didn't aide Fire Lord Zuko when he was struck by lightning and _almost died _by sitting around and painting! I didn't just become a water bending master like that!" She snapped her fingers to demonstrate.

She stood up, packing her sewing supplies, when the two hags screeched, "You will be Fire Lord Zuko's bride in a matter of months. You must change your attitude if you want to make an impression!"

The water bender glared at them. She borderline shouted, "An impression on whom? You? Zuko? The Fire Nation? I refuse to be the kind of queen that sits around and does nothing but sit and look pretty! I saw something that needed to be fixed, so I fixed it!"

She usefully drew Zuko's repaired trousers out and flapped them about in the air for effect.

"See? I did this on my own!" She yelled.

The two women just shook their heads in pity. "Why did Fire Lord Zuko choose such a disobedient, hardheaded Water Tribe girl? Why didn't he just pick up a Fire Nation noblewoman?" Lady Li muttered mournfully.

Katara held in a scream, instead opting to ice bend the two women to opposite pillars in the hall. Walking away, she giggled. She flicked her long brown hair behind her shoulder and declared,

"Can a Fire Nation noblewoman do that?"


	4. Chapter 4

** I love the fact that I have so many favorites and followers for my stories, but I'm a total review whore, so...review! Also, what's the difference between "visitors" and "viewers" here? I know I know, I'm such a new fag. Also, three more fics coming your way. Can anyone say: Yukka? Oh, and here's a fun pairing: "Taru". Try decoding that one xD.**

**Here's a new chapter. Zuko gets a wild hair up his butt hole. This is oodles of fun. **

* * *

_"I know people who take midnight drives for head space,_

_I know people who'd do anything for just one loving embrace,_

_Wipe it off your sleeve, your superiority,_

_Don't roll your eyes, my sweet._

_We're all a little different; we all get desperate sometimes,_

_Feeling black and blue."_

- _Black and Blue by Paloma Faith_

* * *

There was something about the Fire Nation that irked Katara. From the moment she first saw a Fire Nation soldier as a child, to her living in the Fire Nation palace with her fiancé; she noticed that it followed her everywhere.

She would pass through the same corridors and rooms, and it was always there. Her bedroom was unmistakably guilty of harboring it. She saw it every day, every minute, and she realized it would be there till the day she died if she didn't change it now.

She marched her way to the Fire Lord's private study. It wasn't part of Fire Lady-to-be protocol to just pop in on the king when he was busy, but then again, Katara wasn't one for Fire Nation protocol. When it came to her Fire Lord, no amount of rules could stop her from seeing him.

Katara barged in unannounced as usual, not surprising Fire Lord Zuko. He looked up from his papers with a slight smirk, his hair free of its crown and allowed to dangle over his forehead. His features were illuminated by the candles surrounding him. Katara's heart rate sped up when he gave her that grin. _Tui,_ she thought, _he's so beautiful in the shadows._

"Yes, Katara?" Zuko asked, snapping out of her momentary lapse.

The water bender shook her head and cleared her throat before approaching the desk. She had every intention of asking for Zuko's help on the matter at hand, but part of her was frightened of his reaction; what if he thought it was disrespectful?

She cleared her throat again and locked eyes on her beloved; blue on gold, moon on sun.

"I want to change the color scheme of the Fire Nation." She breathed.

Zuko's eyes widened; and to coincide with his nature, the candles in the room dimmed significantly.

_"What?"_He asked, slowly rising from his seat. His gaze never left hers.

Katara's heart started to thump harder and harder. _Yea, this was definitely a bad idea_, she thought. She had to try again, though. "I want to change the color scheme of Fire Nation." She repeated, voice going soft.

The flames on the candles shot up, radiating the room to the point that Katara started to sweat. She rubbed a hand over her forehead, hoping Zuko would calm down enough to lower the temperature in the room.

The Fire Lord glared at Katara. "Why do you want to do that?" He asked, feeling betrayed, upset, and confused all at once.

The water bender shrugged, trying to pass it up as nothing of significance after seeing her fiancé's reaction. "I just thought that after centuries of nothing but red, maybe someone would appreciate more colors." She vindicated.

Zuko rubbed his chin. "Katara," he started, "Every nation has a color scheme, one that's symbolic to their element. You're Water Tribe, so you wear blue. I'm Fire Nation, so I grew up with red. That's just how it works."

Katara wouldn't have it. She raised a new point, "But you see, after we ended the war we've been trying to get people to trust the Fire Nation, what better way than to incorporate their colors in our-"

"How would _you_ like it if someone tried to change the colors of the Water Tribe?" Zuko cut off.

His features were very grave, borderline scary to Katara. The shadows underneath his eyes darkened the golden irises, and further deepened the scowl on his mouth. He was indeed an intimidating and daunting Fire Lord when he wanted to be. He suddenly reminded her of _another_ Fire Lord, his predecessor, but she quickly expunged the thought.

The girl looked down, knowing that he had a point.

"It's just…red is becoming a little redundant. I mean, it's literally everywhere!" She said.

Zuko sighed, returning to his seat. He shook his head at his beloved, "I know you're trying to be helpful, but this is the official color of our nation. This palace is nearly all red, and it has been for centuries! It's my heritage and it will be my children's heritage as well. Enough."

He revisited his documents; which told Katara that the conversation was over.

The Fire Lady to-be sighed in defeat and turned away. As she looked back at her fiancé, she felt hurt that he would try to snub her like that. He was never this crass or cold with her. She wouldn't have it; she'd show him. _This means war_, she thought. She hastened out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

She didn't hear Zuko call her name.

* * *

As the sun cracked through the dark night sky the very next morning, Katara snuck through the ambassador meeting hall. This particular room was meant to be a place for ambassadors of every nation to come together and communicate civilly. Because of the hundred year war, it had been out of use for quite some time. She presumed that Zuko hadn't been in there ever, meaning that it was a safe place to start.

When she entered the room, she quietly locked the door behind her and pressed her palms firmly on the walls. She inhaled deeply and felt the slowly forming sweat on her palms come in contact with the dry, cracked paint.

She felt the moisture rising gradually; her fingers began to tingle with the desire to move it. As a water bender, she could summon any form of liquid from a place as long as it existed there.

She knew there was liquid trapped somewhere in there between the crevices of chipping paint. Her sweaty hands could help further the process of bending the paint faster. When she was sure she could feel a swirl of viscosity in her palms, she began to pull her arms back. Little by little, the miniature droplets of red paint began to follow her fingers; away from the wall, allowing it to return to its natural bluish-white color.

She unhurriedly moved the paint. It was tiring and demanding, though, much more than she'd expected. The movements she usually had no trouble with were exhausting her. Her hands twisted and looped in elaborate movements so she could coax more paint into the air.

It took her half an hour just to remove the color from a circle on the wall the size of a dollar coin. She sighed in tedium. This was too hard. _There's got to be another way, _she reckoned.

Then she had an epiphany.

Katara hastily made her way to the royal kitchen. When she stepped in, the chefs gasped, dropping everything they were doing. It wasn't every day the soon to be Fire Lady dropped in unexpectedly. One of the chefs bowed to her and nervously asked,

"Would the Lady like something to eat?"

Katara shook her head and answered with a smile, hoping to ease their nerves, "No, but I'd like some tea, please."

The chef scurried over to find a tea kettle and filled it with water. As he began to lay out tea leaves, Katara reached out.

"No, no," she uttered, "Just some hot water. I'll hold on to the leaves."

The man scowled in confusion. But he didn't want to incur the anger of the Fire Lord by disobeying his beloved. Using his fire bending, the chef was able to heat up the water quickly. He passed the copper kettle to Katara, and placed the leaves in her palm.

The water bender thanked him and hurried with kettle in hand up to the room. As she dashed there as secretively as she could, she nearly giggled in excitement. She was going to recreate the room in its entirety; Zuko would _have _to love it.

When she neared the door to the room, she noticed that it was slightly open. She froze in her tracks, heart nearly beating out of her chest. She could have sworn she closed it behind her. Could it be?

She slowly started to tiptoe away to avoid detection, but then she heard his voice:

"Where do you think you're going, water bender?"

She winced and turned around slowly, spotting Zuko leaning against the door of that room. He didn't look happy.

Katara tried to swallow her nervous laughter and held up the kettle, offering, "I was going to make tea."

The Fire Lord rolled his eyes and gestured for her to come closer. The water bender obeyed, edging closer to him slowly.

"Katara, I saw the paint, and I saw the spot where you removed it. Couldn't you have at least _told_ me?" He asked sharply. The torches in the hallway glowed brighter than they had been glowing before.

The water bender sighed, gripping the tea kettle closer to her. "I wanted it to be a surprise." She whispered. She looked at the wall behind Zuko, at his shoes, at her hands, anywhere but Zuko's eyes.

Zuko's features softened and he reached out for her. He cupped the curve of her neck with his palm and let his thumb graze her jaw line. The feeling of his warm skin on hers sent shivers up her spine; she gave into the sensation and relaxed against his hand.

Katara muttered, "It's a meeting room for other nations, I thought that when we started using it again we could just show them that we want peace."

Zuko leaned in and kissed her. It was a sweet, deep kiss, but as soon as he felt Katara's tongue slip out, he pulled away. He smirked and said, "You're Water Tribe, and I'm Fire Nation. Our union already shows the world that we want peace."

He stepped away from the entrance and said, holding his arm out, "You can change the colors in this room."

Katara nearly gaped at the consent. She stifled squeals of gratitude and opted for a kiss on the Fire Lord's forehead. Zuko grinned with satisfaction and endearment as he watched Katara splash hot water on the walls and trap the steam in a ball of moisture before sending it out in different directions.

He watched her arms sway back and forth, her abdomen rolling in response to the movements. He saw her chest heaving, her legs spreading. The look of concentration plastered on her face. They did _interesting things_ to Zuko's anatomy. The Fire Lord decided that he would definitely allow Katara to revamp more rooms.

As long as he got to watch.


	5. Chapter 5

_"It's just my humble opinion, but it's one that I believe in,_

_You don't deserve a point of view, when the only thing you see is you,_

_You don't have to believe me, but the way I, way I see it,_

_Next time you point a finger, I might have to bend it back,_

_Or break it, break it off, next time you point a finger,_

_I'll point you to the mirror."_

- _Playing God by Paramore_

Silence.

There was nothing but utter silence in the council room. The air was so still Katara could hear her own pounding heart, and she was afraid the council members could hear it, too.

The water bender was currently standing atop of the low table, flattening important documents under her own feet. Her hands were thrust outward in fighting style. She glanced quickly across the room; many of the council members stared at her in disbelief, shock, and mild annoyance. Then she dared a fleeting look at the Fire Lord, who sat at the head of the table. His features were calm, except his eyes. The golden, piercing stare was one of bewilderment. They seemed to ask her: _did you seriously just do that?_

Then the water bender glared at a pillar not too far from where a councilman had been sitting. Frozen in a cocoon of ice, glowering at Katara was Councilman Fu. They shared a longstanding, angry stare. He struggled fruitlessly against his cold cage and barked at her, "Foolish tribeswoman! Do you know what happened to the last person to interrupt a meeting with the Fire Lord?"

Before Katara could respond, the young Fire Lord stood and turned to face him. The red, marred tissue on the left side of his face answered any remaining questions on the matter. Councilman Fu quieted immediately, only sneaking one more frown at the water bender.

Fire Lord Zuko sighed, "Katara, stand down."

Slowly backing out of her cautionary stance, she complied. She was still reluctant, however, to let her fierce stare fall. Then Zuko spoke again,

"My fiancée believes that Councilman Fu's desire to implement the Fire Nation's laws and regulations on the fledgling Republic City to be disrespectful." He looked at the faces of the councilman and one councilwoman. Zuko, bemused, continued, "Any thoughts from the peanut gallery?" Some eyes said, _teach your woman a lesson! _Others said, _Well don't look at me!_

The room was still eerily quiet. Katara was now back in her cushion, playing with her hands, refusing to say a word. She'd done quite enough beforehand.

Zuko broke the silence once more, declaring, "Meeting is adjourned."

Hurriedly, the councilmen scurried away. They didn't want to stick around and find out what their Lord would do to Fu and Katara.

Once they'd gone, Zuko turned his attention to Fu, who stopped struggling against the ice a long while ago. He narrowed his good eye at him, and growled menacingly, "I suggest you think of a less insulting, less pathetic law code for Republic City, lest my fiancée permanently freeze you."

With that, Zuko held out his arm and a small flame erupted from his palm, melting the ice off of the cowering man instantaneously. Once the ice cold water splashed onto the floor, Fu scuttled out of the room, on the verge of peeing in his pants. With that, the Fire Lord gave a sigh and glanced at his beloved.

Katara stood and made her way to him. She wrapped her robed arms around his neck and smiled up at him. Zuko leaned in to kiss her, saying,

"Remind me to never piss of the Water Tribe."

Katara pulled back and raised an eyebrow quizzically. Smiles formed on both of their lips as Zuko realized his mistake.

He corrected himself, "Remind me to never piss of the Water Tribe, _again."_

* * *

**_I know, this one shot was extremely short, please don't be upset. I had more, but the files were corrupted...yeah. I lost a lot of stuff. Anyways, please review! _**


	6. Chapter 6

_"And all these stupid, silly songs, keep trying to catch your ears,_

_I'm trying desperately; it's just so hard to persevere_

_And even if you listen, I never had much to say,_

_Cause it's the same old song, I've written for the day."_

- _The Minstrel's Prayer by Cartel_

* * *

The kind of pleasure that comes from watching Zuko fire bend is unparalleled in Katara's world. Ever since she laid her eyes on the man, when she was fourteen, she'd been mesmerized by the raw emotion that exploded with every flame that rumbled from his fists, his feet, his eyes.

His eyes.

Even now, Katara can never overcome the daze those flickering gold globes put her in. Nearly everyone in the Fire Nation has them, but that doesn't make Zuko's passionate stare any less fantastical.

There's something about the way he looks at Katara; when they make love, when he's training and he looks to see if she's watching, or when they have a fight, it makes her feel like she's being ravaged and adored and worshipped all at once. When Zuko fire bends, even if it is to light a small candle, his irises brighten monumentally; it is though he is alive.

That is why Katara loves to watch her Fire Lord fire bend. She'll sit on a stone bleacher in front of his private arena, and watch with glee and lust as he moves through obstacles, blasting things with enormous flames. It's quite entertaining. Katara is only a water bender, and she relies on pure flexibility to fight. Water can easily be broken if warranted, but fire? Fire is destructive, but it is beautiful. It makes a person's blood freeze when they see it, their hearts pumping faster than ever, their eyes glowing with excitement and fear. Sometimes she envies fire benders, because they have that advantage. Beautiful danger.

Today, she watches him bend with more exuberance than ever. He is not wearing a shirt, so his well-toned muscles are prominent and open for all hungry eyes to see. Katara's hungry eyes, of course. Zuko knows this. He rather appreciates his fiancée's interest in his body and skill. He makes sure to push himself harder to impress her, and to show his body off. Despite his insecurities, he is sometimes overtaken by male pride-a terrible thing, really-and strives to look good for her.

The Fire Lord wants to try something new for her. Something daring, something so seemingly impossible that even his dear Uncle could never achieve it.

White fire.

White fire is one of the many fire-types Zuko had been privileged enough to see when he encountered the only dragons left, Ran and Shaw. When he was shown the true meaning of fire bending: passion, energy, and life. He was, until that point, driven by anger and self-deprecation. When Ran and Shaw let the rainbow of fire twist around him, Zuko saw blues and reds, but also greens and whites and purples.

He had no idea that fire could be so diverse.

He wanted to produce white fire because it was powerful and strong, and hotter than any fire known to mankind. Plus, it didn't hurt to get a little extra praise from his fiancée every once in a while.

Katara's eyes never leave his form as he bends, miraculously producing bright orange flames from his palms. It's amazing because he never burns himself. It's wonderful because the blaze rolls off of his limbs and it dissipates into the air; where does it all go?

Then he falls into her favorite move-literally. He flips back as though he'd been tripped, and his palms press against the ground. Suddenly, his body is turning like a top, and his feet create a brilliant inferno when he kicks.

Katara cheers softly from her spot, clapping enthusiastically. She doesn't realize that he is frustrated by this point. About twenty minutes of training, he still has yet to create white fire. The sound of her voice was encouraging at first, but now it annoys him. He turns in her direction and glares at her.

"I need to concentrate." He rumbles.

Katara's voice dissolves in the air, much like his flames. She doesn't know whether or not to be upset when she sees the flicker of anger in his irises. This was a different look than what she'd been used to. For a moment, she saw a glimpse of the old Zuko: the tragic villain, the torn and self-hating Prince who would commit murder to please his family. The thought of him returning to that terrifies Katara.

She turns her blue eyes away from him, for the first time in a long time, and sighs. She takes a strand of her hair and starts to braid it. She gazes at it as she does so, too saddened by Zuko's frustration to look at him.

Zuko takes notice and feels a clench coming from his chest cavity, right over his heart. It's a slap in the face to realize that he'd caused Katara's discomfort, because he was trying to do something for her and ended up taking his anger out on her. He puts his arms down, panting, and watches her braid her hair.

She looks sad, but also preoccupied. _Dammit, woman,_ he thinks, _look at me!_ Why should her hair get her attention? Her hair wasn't the ruler of an entire nation! Her hair didn't save her from lightning!

That thought clicks in his mind, and he smirks. He's always wondered what it would be like to fire bend immediately after lightning bending. He'd seen Azula bend her ferocious blue lightning, and then fire bend right after…but he had different ideas.

To fire bend and lightning bend takes two separate tasks. To lightning bend, as he was taught, took the redirecting of chi, to alter its flow into purity. Zuko wondered what it would be like to fire bend the same way. If he could only keep that chi flowing and still produce fire. Yes, lightning is like pure fire, but the change of flow didn't necessarily mean the change of form.

But perhaps it would change the color.

He takes a deep breath and exhales through his mouth as he plants his feet firmly onto the ground. As he closes his eyes and feels the energy in his body charging, changing, he twists his hands into proper form.

The weapons-his fingers- start to crackle with blue light and he watches with anticipation. He leads the chi into his awaiting fingers and thrust the lightning into a nearby training mannequin. The object is consumed by the violent shock and falls to the ground. Zuko doesn't stop to admire his work, and not missing a beat, he conjoins the chi with his natural ability to fire bend. Quickly. He feels its warmth building up in his hands and he exerts all of his force into this blow.

_It has to work_, he thinks.

And it does. To his surprise and pleasure, an elegant white combustion explodes from his hands. It stretches out thirty feet, in a blaze so pure and thrilling that he forgets he can still be burned. He absentmindedly reaches into the fire, and instantaneously recoils with a shout of agony.

In his weakness, he tumbles back and the fire disappears. He clutches his burned hand and lets a pained grunt escape his lips. Still, he doesn't forget: _I made white fire._

"Zuko!" He hears his beloved shout. Despite the dizziness and impending blackness clouding his vision, he makes out the image of Katara running towards him, her oversized red robes flapping in the wind as she runs.

He offers her a weak smile as she crouches beside him.

"Spirits, Zuko! Why would you touch the fire? You know better!" She reprimands gently. She fishes her water skin out and bends her element, placing it over his injury.

As she works to heal his skin, Zuko swallows his pain and weakly says, "I made fire."

Katara lets out a giggle despite the serious situation. She leans over to kiss his sweaty forehead and replies, "You're so stupid."

He smiles anyways and mutters, "I made white fire for you."

"And I'm so very proud of you," Katara coos as she heals him, "but you're still stupid."


	7. Chapter 7

_"You sound so innocent, all full of good intent,_

_Swear you know best, but you expect me to,_

_Jump up on board with you, and ride off into_

_Your delusional sunset."_

- _King of Anything by Sara Bareilles_

* * *

"WHAT!?"

"Lady Katara, we remind you that you are a lady of the court and you will not shout like an animal-"

"I WILL DO AS I PLEASE! AND WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ABOUT MY SLEEPING ARRANGEMENTS?!"

"Every past Fire Lady has had her own bedroom suite to retire in when she is of no use to the Fire Lord."

"THAT'S DISCRIMINTORY! I WILL _TOO _BE OF USE TO HIM!"

"Lady Katara, we are not in your arctic poles where you can all scream like heathens. This is a royal palace, and you will not bring up such filthy subjects."

Katara felt her entire body tremble with raw anger. She prayed to every deity she could think of to keep herself from strangling Lady Li and Lo with their own clothing. Instead, she opted to spin around and march away.

"Where are you going, Lady Katara?" Lady Li called.

Lady Lo added, "You have yet to finish your lesson!"

Katara called, "I'm going to find the Fire Lord and neither of you are going to stop me!"

* * *

Zuko sat in the middle of two generals who, frankly, had no idea what they were talking about. They bickered shamelessly throughout the whole meeting, barely letting their Fire Lord have a say. He found himself ready to shoot lightning at the both of them. This meeting was going nowhere.

When Katara stormed in, curls cascading around her face and eyes ablaze, Zuko sighed in relief. At this point, even an angry Katara was a better alternative to this unproductive arrangement.

"I need to speak with you, _Fire Lord_." She growled.

Zuko looked to the two generals, now quiet and said, "You're dismissed."

"But Lord Zuko-" One started to say.

"Be gone!" The fire bender nearly yelled. He would have no defiance today.

Little did he know what was in store for him.

Once the men were gone, Zuko stood from his cushion and smiled. "Hi, Honey." He said.

Katara's blue eyes narrowed and she said irritably, "Don't you 'Hi, Honey' me, mister. You have some explaining to do."

Zuko raised his eyebrow, shocked by her crabbiness. "What do you mean?" He asked, genuinely puzzled.

The water bender rolled her eyes. "The sleeping arrangements!"

The Fire Lord just stared.

Katara clenched her jaw, feeling her face burn. "MY sleeping arrangements, Zuko. What is this about me sleeping in another bed for the last week of every month?"

At first, he just stared at her in confusion. But slowly, slowly realization poured itself onto his features. "Oh," he started, "well, the thing is, The Fire Sages said it would be best if we didn't sleep in the same bed during that time period."

At the last word, he blushed furiously. "What I meant was…uh…" He stuttered, scratching the back of his neck.

Katara's features softened and she felt a smile form over her lips. Her fiancée could be so awkward sometimes.

"Zuko," she started, "my body isn't just a baby making machine. That's why the Fire Sages don't want us to sleep in the same bed during my cycle."

The Fire Lord sighed, "I know Katara. I mean, it's not like we're going to have sex if we sleep in the same bed during that time, but this is just how the tradition goes."

The water bender wanted to say, _well, your tradition is stupid, _but she bit her tongue. She crossed the floor to her fiancée and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, linking her fingers together when they met. She pressed her forehead against his and murmured, "I wouldn't be comfortable sleeping in a separate room. It'd be dark and lonesome, and I need a strong guy like you to keep me safe."

Zuko smirked, replying, "You definitely don't need protection, but thanks for the ego stroke."

Katara giggled lightly and pressed her lips against his, whispering, "I'll stroke more than just that if you talk to Li and Lo for me."

The Fire Lord stiffened, possibly playing the scenario out in his mind.

Finally, he looked back at her and said very professionally, "I'll tell the Fire Sages not to play with our sleeping arrangements."

With a deep, hard kiss to her lips, Zuko stepped out of the room, leaving Katara to herself. She smiled, blushing, because Zuko had just called it "their" sleeping arrangements.

_Eat your heart out, Fire Nation. I'm sticking around._


	8. Chapter 8

_"I have waited all my life, you say you are bonafide,_

_To be my judge, lay your law down on me love,_

_Seven devils bring them on, I have left my weapons because I think you're wrong,_

_These devils of yours, they need love."_

_-Body and Soul by Tori Amos_

The weather outside absolutely could not get any worse. It rained down hard on the palace, so hard Katara thought the windows might break, sending rain and shards of glass everywhere. What a perfect day to hold a tea party, a notion courtesy of Ladies Li and Lo.

"Now, Lady Katara," Lady Li chastised as the water bender moved in between seats at the table.

"Remember what you need to do in order to impress the noblewomen," Lady Lo continued.

Katara pushed the vases and plates and cups into their places, making sure the stood in exact and perfect position. Then she rearranged her own clothing, righting her headpiece (the Princess's crown, courtesy of Zuko's mother) and smoothing her hair back. She took a deep breath and looked at the two old bats standing before her.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Not like a Fire Lady, but it will do." Li droned.

Katara's shoulders slumped and she groaned, "Remind me again why I have to do this?"

Lo replied, shaking her head, "To impress the noblewomen and bring honor to your name as the Fire Lady, as well as the Fire Lord's. You _must_ look good."

The water bender rolled her eyes and muttered to herself, "No one said anything about proving myself."

A servant scurried in and bowed before speaking, "Ladies, the guests have arrived."

Katara felt her heart drop into her stomach and she took a deep breath, saying, "Send them in."

Lady Lo also added in, "And keep smiling, but stay demure. Don't make any sudden gestures or they might be offended."

Soon, seven noblewomen ambled into the room. Katara noted their stoic expressions and arched backs. For whatever reason, they all looked like they had poles up their butts. She bowed and smiled ever so slightly to each one as they walked past her,

"Lady Zora, Lady Hana, Lady Ili, Lady Lea, Lady Ming-Na, Lady Mura, Lady…"

She halted cold, staring Zuko's ex-girlfriend right in the face. Her pasty, dreary complexion, her drab black hair that nearly covered her entire face, her cold stare, Katara couldn't help but blubber,

"What? Mai?"

She vaguely heard Lady Li sigh in the background. The Shuriken expert simply let the ghost of a smile appear over her lips and said, "Surprised to see me?"

Katara quickly recovered from her initial shock but her heart still boomed in her rib cage. It's not that she didn't like Mai as a person, because she could be rather fun when she really tried…but it was just uncomfortable. Katara had never seen Mai after she and Zuko got engaged.

"A little. Lady Mura asked me if she could bring her niece along with her…are you related?" She asked.

"Yes," she responded, "I hope you don't mind my dropping by. I heard you make really good tea."

Katara grinned. Ok, maybe she could stand having Mai in the room with her. As long as she didn't try any funny business.

The tea party was proving to be a serious embarrassment. One servant tripped and spilled tea all over Lady Lea. And Katara's moon peach cobbler turned out too gooey. And the water bender kept trying to laugh it all off, thereby upsetting two of the noblewomen.

"Insolent, disrespectful child." Lady Zora snipped.

"How old did you say you were, Lady Katara?" Lady Hana asked.

Katara's face felt hot. She mumbled, "I'll be eighteen in the winter."

Lady Hana retorted, "My daughter is only fourteen and she throws much better tea parties in her sleep. How_ dishonorable_."

The water bender's face flushed and she clenched her jaw. This was turning out to be a big, confusing mess. Lady Li and Lady Lo sat as far away from her as possible. She could see the shame written all over their faces.

Mai, surprisingly, came to her defense, retorting, "_Master_ Katara could've spent her time rebuilding with the Avatar, she could be chieftess of her tribe and yet she came here to serve you tea. I think that more than proves her honor and worth."

The water bender was shocked. She stared at Mai for a while, and noticed that every other woman had their jaws to the floor. Never, ever had the monotonous girl ever spoken out for turn like that. And in defense for her ex-boyfriend's fiancée no less!

With that, Mai tugged at Katara's arm and pulled her up. "C'mon," she said.

The water bender willingly followed her, despite Lady Li's protests. "Where are we going?" She asked.

Mai pulled her into the hallway and she looked Katara right in the eye. She said, "Zuko and I are in the past. I don't know why we seemed to fit so well, maybe it's because we were both angry and bored all the time. But I realized that I didn't need him, even if he did love me. What I need from you is a promise. Promise me that you will always love Zuko, body and soul. I don't have to tell you what he's like, but I will tell you that he isn't complete. Complete him, Katara."

The water bender felt tears well up in her eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, "Yes, of course."

To her surprise, Mai leaned in to hug her. She whispered into her ear, "He never admits it but he loves to be rubbed on the palms of his hands. Do it as he falls asleep."

Katara nodded and watched the thin girl walk back into the dining hall. She looked down at her hand and studied her palm. A slow, devious smile formed on her lips.

* * *

After Zuko rolled off of her, panting, Katara listened for his breath to even out. She straightened her legs out and cuddled up against her Fire Lord and kissed his cheek. Zuko kissed her back and smiled at her.

"I love you." He mumbled.

"I love you." She replied lazily, grinning.

The Fire Lord's breath became more drawn out and as his lids slowly fell over his eyes, Katara reached down and took one of his rough hands into her own soft ones. She rubbed his palms gently, waiting for a reaction.

Zuko closed his eyes and sighed as a tantalizing, sleep-inducing euphoria came over him. Before he knocked out, he asked his beloved,

"You talked to Mai, didn't you?"

Katara giggled and said, "Yep." And she watched him succumb to sleep as her form leaned over him, rubbing circles lazily into his skin.


	9. Chapter 9

_"I keep my fingers crossed that we're going to be able,_

_I touch the wood for luck, on our broken table_

_I know that it's our heart that's going to save us_

_If we never come back, how can they blame us?"_

_-Mountains by Emeli Sande_

Katara's favorite place in the entire palace was Zuko's bed. She used to sleep on the tough, bumpy ground when travelling as a young girl or on furs over the ice in the South Pole. This bed was the ultimate entertainment system. It had the fluffiest, softest mattress she'd ever felt. The satiny red sheets kissed her skin when she lay in them. The blankets, thin because it was too hot in the Fire Nation, were made of pure silk and lined with arctic hare fur. But the best thing about Zuko's bed wasn't sleeping in it, it was Zuko.

His body was absurdly warm, to coincide with his bending, but it was very comforting. If she ever had a nightmare, or just a bad night, everything would turn around when he pulled her close and let her curl her arms around his waist. He also purred. Not like a kitten, though Katara would've found that absolutely _adorable_, no, Zuko's raspy voice gave him a heavy and scratchy breath. When he was happy, his breath would be slow, and just loud enough to sound like a purr. Katara would bury her face into his throat, listening contently. And his preheated, rough fingertips would graze her skin, drumming against her arms and waist and hip. And when he pinned her beneath him, she loved to trail her hands up his chest and down his shoulders, only to dig her nails into his back when she was lost in the moment.

Tonight she lay in the bed with her fiancé, trying to enjoy of much of it as possible while she still could. She burrowed her head under Zuko's arm and stroked his abdomen mindlessly. He had his arm hooked round her neck, his other hand reaching over to delicately and playfully draw circles into the skin just below her hips. His cheek was pressed against her hair, smelling the sweet scent of soap. She sighed occasionally, sounding more and more desperate with every sigh. This prompted Zuko to speak.

"Katara, it's only for a week," he sighed.

The water bender sighed again and replied softly, "I know. I just don't like it."

"It's _tradition_," he retorted, smirking as he playfully pinched her buttocks.

She squeaked, raising her head and glaring at him. But looking at the smolder of his eyes and that delightful smile she barely got to see, she growled, "I can't stay mad at you. Especially when I can't see you a whole week before the wedding."

Zuko reached up to touch her face and said, "It'll pass, love. Don't think about it."

She closed her eyes and smiled when his hand came in contact with her cheek. She asked, "So what do I think about?"

He heaved himself up on his elbows and replied, "…Our life together?"

Katara looked up and pursed her lips, as though thinking his words over. Zuko poked her belly button and said, "Out _loud."_

The water bender lowered her head and folded her arms over his abdomen, settling her chin on her forearm. "We'll be happy," she said, "And one of those couples that grow old together."

Zuko drummed his fingers over her shoulders, skimming the skin so that she shuddered. "I like that. We'll rule together, as Fire Lord and Lady, not a king and his consort."

Katara nodded with a grin. "I'll bring you tea when you're too busy to come for dinner. And we'll share fruit tarts."

"We already do that," he reminded her with a chuckle, "but I like the idea of you coming into my office and giving me treats."

"When you're really stressed, I'll give you a back massage, or a…" She trailed off, giggling.

Zuko's golden eyes sparked and he reached up to yank her down. They kissed for a moment, before Zuko pulled away and purred, "We'll make love every day."

"Anywhere and everywhere," Katara replied, eyes ablaze.

His eyes widened and a smile formed. "I like the sound of that," he responded, voice low.

The water bender leaned down to kiss him again, reveling in the taste of him. His lips were actually soft, not to mention warm. Zuko brushed her hair with his fingers, enjoying the lovely and sweet ministrations she bestowed upon him with her lips. When the embrace became heated, Katara was the one to pull away.

"We'll take our children to Ember Island," she stated.

Zuko's hands, which were previously teasingly skimming down her stomach, froze. He stared up and answered, "You want children?"

"Well, yeah," she replied, "Don't you?"

He swallowed hard and put his hands on her hips. "Of course," he added quickly, "One day."

"Because it's _tradition_ to provide an heir?" She teased.

"No," Zuko responded, "Because I want you to have my children. I want them to have a loving mother who'll tell them stories about the Avatar and the South Pole and ancient legends. I want them to have someone who'll adore them and take care of them. Agni, Katara, just thinking about you holding a child of ours makes my heart beat harder than I'd like it to."

To demonstrate, he grasped her hand in his and pressed it over his chest. Katara nearly started bawling when she felt his heart thumping wildly. She whispered, afraid that her voice would betray her, "…Would you love them even if they were water benders?"

Zuko leaned up to take her face in his palms, answering, "I don't care if they're water benders, fire benders, non-benders, or if we sire the next Avatar, as long as they're ours."

Katara bit her lip and sighed when a tear streamed down one of her cheeks. Zuko wiped it away with his finger and kissed her nose, muttering, "I love the idea of us being parents. One day, we'll have children, and they'll be amazing. Just. Like. Their. Mother."

With each word, he kissed her on her forehead, cheek, nose and lips. Katara swallowed the lump in her throat and buried her face into his chest, whispering, "I love you so much."

Zuko kissed her hair and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you more, Katara."

With her cheek pressed against his collar bone, she whispered, "Remember the day we got engaged?"

He smirked and buried his face into her hair, "If you hadn't said yes, I would've gone back to the Fire Nation and never looked back."

_They were in the South Pole, cold and bracing and harsh as it was, everyone was relatively happy. A feast was held in honor of a peace treaty between the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation. Zuko and Katara were still secretly seeing each other. They snuck into each other's' tents during the dark of the night. In the mornings they kept their distance from each other, even when sitting in on a council meeting. It was Sokka who saw the signs first. _

_At first, he was pleasantly surprised. Zuko was his friend, a great fighter, and the Fire Lord. He could protect and provide for Katara. _

_But then he noticed a bruise on his sister's jaw. Then he was enraged. How dare that jerk bender lay a hand on his baby sister? He knew it was a hickey, he'd given Suki her fair share, but Katara was much too young for that. _

_He toyed with the idea of beating the crap out of Zuko but that would break the peace treaty, and he couldn't risk it. Instead, he went to his father and told him it was time to make Zuko a man of the Water Tribe. Hakoda was overjoyed with the idea. He'd seen the signs, too._

_She kissed her boyfriend good luck in front of everyone, not bothering to hide the relationship anymore. Zuko was nervous about that morning. He'd never gone ice dodging before. He wasn't sure he wanted to, but if it was the right of passage for marrying Katara, he would do it._

_He came back bruised and broken, trudging off the ship. Hakoda and Sokka returned the same way. Sokka explained sheepishly, "A storm."_

_Katara ran to her lover, cupping his scratched face in her hands. "Tui, Zuko! You're a mess!"_

_Zuko snorted, "You should see the ice."_

_Then he leaned against her and she went to heal him in her tent. It was there that he pulled out a small pendant shaped like a heart. _

_"I thought I was going to die today," he said, "And I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to give you this."_

_Katara held it in her hands and studied the stone. It was carved to resemble the Water Tribe emblem, and on top was a little flame. She covered her mouth in sheer surprise. She knew what the necklace meant._

_Zuko commented, "I know it's not Southern Water Tribe tradition, and you already have your mother's necklace and…and I'll understand if you say no but I still hope you'll like it…"_

_She looked up at him with teary eyes and he continued, "I worked really hard on it."_

_Katara reached behind her neck to remove the necklace already there. She tied it around her wrist and replaced it with Zuko's gift. His eyes went wide and he almost smiled. "Does this mean…?"_

_"Yes, you awkward turtle duck, you," Katara cooed, kissing him. _

The two of them looked into each other's eyes and they fell back into each other's graces. Love was their action that night, professing their affections and promises of a beautiful future with every cry, moan and gasp.

And the servant who was told to escort Lady Katara back to her room approached the door at the time anointed, but upon hearing the noise, could not bear to pull the couple apart for a stupid tradition.

* * *

**So I think that I forgot to mention that this story is supposed to lead up to a big wedding finale. And we are two chapters away. Next chapter is a surprise, and a little unexpected. **


	10. Chapter 10

_"I'm only human; I've got a skeleton in me,_

_But I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching,_

_Call me a traitor; I'm just collecting your victims_

_They're getting stronger, I hear them calling, calling!_

_I'll stop the whole world; I'll stop the whole world,_

_From turning into a monster, eating us alive."_

- _Monster by Paramore_

* * *

The sound of metal bars clanking and chains clinking echoed throughout the prison hall. The soft footsteps of the young water bender did not reach his pale ears until she was there, in front of his cell. He could hear her breathing; he could feel her gaze boring into the back of his skull. He didn't look at her; he didn't _want_ to.

A wall of unwashed, black hair shielded his face, but she knew exactly who he was. She growled mockingly, "How does it feel to be hated by _everyone_ in the Fire Nation?"

A raspy, condescending response, "I was about to ask you the same thing, _peasant._"

She narrowed her eyes at him. She fished a ring of keys from her pocket and unlocked the cell door. Slamming the iron barred door behind her, she approached the prisoner slowly. She circled him, sneering at his pitiful conditions.

After minutes of glowering at him, she spoke, "I know he's been meeting with you. I know what you're doing to him, and I won't allow it. I won't let him become you; he won't be a monster."

Surprising her, he let out a rusty chuckle. Finally, he looked up at her, locking her in his stare. He rumbled arrogantly, "Is that anyway to speak to your future father-in-law?"

Katara sneered down at him, disgusted. "Ozai, you won't influence him anymore. I'll make sure of it," she said.

He rolled his eyes, patronizing her. "Oh, you mean my pitiful son? _The Fire Lord_?" His words were heavy with sarcasm and venom. Katara held in the urge to shout at him, tell him how his rule ruined his son's life, her own life. She wanted to make him guilty, she wanted to make him feel the way she did: tortured.

She splayed her fingers out and bent herself a water whip from the mold growing on the ceiling. With a sharp flick of her wrists, the whip cracked against Ozai's back, causing him to grunt in pain. He arched his back, clenched his jaw, but would not show her anymore reaction.

Katara breathed, "You're a pompous bastard."

He snickered daringly and teased derisively, "You're the female in the relationship, but you fit the title of 'alpha'. Tell me, do you force Zuko to make you sandwiches? Do you force him to get down on his knees and pleasure _you?"_ Katara's face went blood red, her cheeks warming up like the fire surging through a fire bender's body. _That sick…_

She formed a noose of water and circled his neck with it. She stood there, feet planted firmly on the grimy prison floor. She had her arms in proper position, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She stared fiercely at him. Oh, she wanted to end him. Like his soldiers ended her mother, ended her childhood. She wanted him to pay for all the anguish he caused. He didn't deserve to see the light of day.

She turned the noose into ice, sharp ice that could cut clean through his jugular. But even that would be merciful. She breathed heavily, ready to commit murder. Blood rushed through her veins, into her head, clouding her vision. Rage was her fuel now. She'd only felt this way once before. Her tormented feelings of Yon Rha, the man who slaughtered her mother, were bubbling up to the surface now. She didn't kill Yon Rha because Zuko was there, and because Aang would rebuke her. But neither of them would know. No, no one would know. The next morning they'd find Ozai lying in a pool of blood, a rusty iron bar in his pale hand.

Ozai looked up at her, his golden irises refusing to come off of her sapphire ones. "Go ahead!" He shouted daringly, "The last woman to kill a Fire Lord vanished from the face of the earth!"

Katara's eyes widened, her fingers lost their hold and the water splashed onto Ozai, sparing him. Her thoughts rushed to Ursa. They never _did_ find Zuko's mother. She sighed and shook her head. She turned around and clenched her fists. She was enraged, but she didn't want to cause Zuko the pain of banishing her, imprisoning her…whatever the penalty for executing the former Fire Lord on her own.

Ozai spoke, "So, how's my seed? Is he running this nation into the ground? Letting Water Tribe savages like you and Earth Kingdom hacks prance around the capital? He's weak, you know. One day, he'll crack under the pressure. And do you know where he'll turn?"

Katara could hardly contain her anger. She glared down at him, gritting her teeth. She charged at him and clutched a handful of his dirty mane, yanking his head back.

He yelped out in muted pain. She scowled at him, spitting, "Ozai, your son is an incredible ruler; he is more honorable and reputable than you could ever dream of being! Your country despises you. They regret you; they even burn effigies of you on occasion. We're moving forward with Zuko. Forget legacy, Ozai. Your destiny is to die a miserable, lonely death in this dank cell." Then she twisted a lock of his hair around her fist and wrenched his head back further, "And if you ever try being a smart mouth around me again, I will not hesitate to bring you down."

With a last tug, she shoved the former Fire Lord into the ground and trudged out of the cell. After asking a prison guard to lock him back up, she made her way up to her fiancé's suite. Without warning, she barged in. The young man shot up from his bed and asked, puzzled,

"Katara? You know you're not supposed to be in here," his voice was sleepy but nonplused.

Katara said nothing as she stripped herself of her clothing, sans her bindings, and crawled into the satin red sheets with Zuko. She curled up beside him and whispered softly, "Don't ever change, Zuko."

The Fire Lord stared down at her quizzically, wondering what she meant. Sneaking in here on the eve of the wedding day would get them into trouble with the Fire Sages. But then again, Zuko didn't really care. As Katara's breath evened and turned into a light snore, the young man lay his own head back and fell deep into slumber, dreaming of the day to come.


End file.
